The One Xrosser
by Anansiem The Dying Romantic
Summary: Jack lives in a world where select few have an amazing ability, and he is one of them! expansive story with limitless character references


Hey readers

Hey readers. Here, Finally, I've posted the prologue of the redone, revamped "World of Crossers". My thanks to my beta reader KousukeAsazuki for helping me clean up and for "bringing me into the present". My one and only disclaimer is that, of course, I do not own any of the characters that may or will show up in this story except the OC's. So without further ado, here is the prologue to:

The One Xrosser

Two men stand in a dense forest and suddenly both are bathed in flashes of bright light: One man a deep hunter green and the other one menacing red. The glow casts a wicked shadow across the trees and the small animals that scatter towards the darker brushes and shrubs. Each of the men give growls that are more akin to the resident wolves rather than the English language.

Even as the glow shrouding each of them fades into pitch black, they move and duck behind the redwoods and pines nearby.

As his red glow fades, bright yellow lights dart from the end of Voldemort's wand as he advances menacingly from his cover. His spells barrage a towering man-monster, some searing his opponent as others flash by. The glow of the passing spells reflect off the sweating green brow of the Incredible Hulk as he bounds forward and brings down both fists on Voldemort's skull.

Voldemort waves his wand, commanding chains to wrap around the green beast before he can get full momentum and is thrown off balance, falling forward and impacting the ground with all of his weight behind him. He rolls over and stares down the bad end of Voldemort's charging wand, struggling to break free before he is killed.

The hulk flashes hunter green and rolls out of the way, and out of the now-loose chains, towards the nearest tree. Voldemort raises his wand from the scorched ground and waves a complex pattern while muttering under his breath. The tree in front of him vanishes, and in the fading glow of energy cast stands a man all in black, including a large wide brimmed black fedora, save for the bright red of his scarf and the inside of his cloak.

Voldemort points his wand again, but before he can even start to cast a spell, the man vanishes of his own accord.

Voldemort spins in place, aiming his wand wildly at nothing. After a minute, he ducks behind another tree to get his bearings, and as he crouches there thinking, he notices something: His head is starting to get fuzzy, and his mind starts to cloud. . .

A gunshot rings out and his wand shatters to pieces before he can re-sharpen his thoughts. Another one and his shoulder explodes with pain as he now falls to the dead leaves and grass. The man in black reappears over him with the long barrels of two black revolvers pointing directly at Voldemort's head.

"Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men?" he leans closer with a slight hint of smugness underneath his scarf, "The shadow knows." He cocks both hammers under his thumbs and puts pressure on the triggers, but in that instant Voldemort flashes red and fires directly into the Shadow's chest with his shoulder cannon.

The Alien gets up and fires another shot into thin air.

The Shadow slowly moves away in near-invisibility as he watches the Alien from AVP reach up and type something in on his wrist.

It takes him only a second to realize that the hunter was activating his infrared vision.

It was a second too long as the Alien zoned in on him and fired another blast from his cannon. The Shadow ducks out of the way and doesn't wait any longer to fire a few more shots and again flash his deep green. Another figure with a long black cloak dashes out of the green glow into the night, throwing a flash bang grenade behind him, which momentarily blinds Alien's infrared. Batman grapples up to the upper part of the trees and immediately doubles back, bringing himself closer to the hunter, running his hand over his belt in search of a useful weapon.

The Alien slowly creeps in the direction that the hooded figure went, pulling out and unfolding his blade as he moves. He hears a whiz from behind but doesn't have time to turn as a batarang takes out his shoulder cannon.

He does a one eighty and wings his blade in the direction of origin, but Batman's hard and heavy, size-thirteen, reinforced boot was already mere inches away from his face.

Batman kicks the alien down and lands feet-first on the hunter's face. With a crack, the mask breaks. Batman jumps off and turns back towards the thing on the ground.

They both flash at the same time.

Aragon leaps forward and doesn't even give time for the hobgoblin to get up before he slashes him horizontally across his face. A wretched scream and blood spews forth from inside the rubber goblin mask. The man falls back to his knees and screams again in the midst of his bright red flash. He sits in agony and defeat at the point of a sword for a few more minutes before he gets up and stumbles away into the night.

Aragon watches him go until he can no longer see him and flashes one last time: Into an average man. He stands for another few moments before walking away with his hands in his pockets and a contemplative frown on his face

...

More Chapters already on the way...


End file.
